Direction
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A little thingy based off a tumblr prompt. Hope you like it!


**Direction**

**Another tumblr prompt I've finally got around to ^_^**

The atmosphere in the Tower was tense. Not necessarily in a bad way, more like a deep breath before a big change or the rush of adrenaline when your crush smiles at you. In fact, that was exactly the sort of tension and its source was Beast Boy.

He liked Raven. A lot.

She filled his mind day and night: he thought about her while awake and dreamed of her while asleep. He couldn't escape! His biggest concern was Raven eventually finding out his secret and turning him away, rejecting not only his advances but also his friendship. He believed he was doing a good job of behaving inconspicuously (he wasn't) but he needn't have worried. Raven already knew and had known since the emotion first sparked in the changeling's chest. The thing is, rather astonishingly, she found she rather liked him back. So, perhaps a little optimistically, Raven waited for Beast Boy to make his move. And waited. And waited some more. And yet more. Finally, at the end of her very long tether, Raven confided in Starfire. The alien princess had delivered some pretty good advice, actually.

"Perhaps we need only to create the opportunity for Beast Boy to ask you to the out," she suggested. Raven considered it worth a try. The following day, Raven sat in the common room, sensing the arrival of Beast Boy. When he sat nearby (but not too near) she rather obviously held a flyer up to read. As she had hoped, the changeling's attention was caught.

"What's that, Rae?" he asked. Raven put on a convincing look of surprise.

"Hmm? Oh, this? It's an exhibit at the Jump City Museum. I would very much like to see it but, for once, I don't feel like going alone. You know if anyone might want to join me?" she asked, pointedly. He sweated and gulped.

"_This is it!_" he thought. "_Volunteer yourself and you'll get to spend the whole day with her! Do it! Ask her to the damn exhibit! Just say it! Why haven't you said anything yet? BB? Helloooooo?_"

"Beast Boy?" Raven said to the vacant-looking changeling. He snapped to attention looking very much like a rabbit in the headlights.

"Um, Robin's always into culture and stuff, right? Maybe he'll go!" he yelped. Raven deflated.

"Maybe... I'll see you later, Beast Boy." She left. As soon as she disappeared through the door, Beast Boy slammed his face into the couch.

"Gaaaah! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! That was your chance, your moment and you fumbled it!" he wailed, continuing to berate himself. Raven, while outside the door, was still within earshot. She smiled a reluctantly tolerant smile for him before shaking her head and heading for Starfire's room, needing a new plan.

The following weekend, there was a small festival in town with games, food and lots and lots of candy. Naturally, Beast Boy was there and touring the stalls with a glowing smile. As he spun around, trying to take everything in, he bumped into someone behind him. He turned around, already apologising.

"Sorry, I didn't see you th- Raven?" Indeed, he had bumped into Raven herself and felt his heart rate quadruple.

"Oh! Hello, Beast Boy. Are you enjoying the festival?" she asked. He nodded, nervously grinning.

"Oh yeah, it's great!" he answered.

"I think so, too," Raven replied. "Maybe we should have a look around together..." she suggested. Beast Boy broke out into a cold sweat, desperately trying to talk himself into saying yes.

"Nah, I'm good Rae. I'm feeling kinda tired, actually," he said, letting loose a shamefully obvious fake yawn. "Think I'll call it a day. 'Night, Rae!" he yelled, already taking off as a bird. Raven stared after him in disbelief.

"It's four thirty!" she growled. "This is the price I pay for liking an idiot..." she mumbled before heading home herself. Yet another idea was needed.

The next day, Beast Boy wandered into the common room to see Raven staring at her reflection in the huge window. He stared as well, as she was without her cloak and turned and twisted her body to examine it. Raven surreptitiously watched him, reflected in the mirror. This felt a little underhand but she was getting desperate. She turned to look over her shoulder and, once again, pretended at surprise.

"Oh! Beast Boy, how long have you been there?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Huh? Oh.. I guess a couple of minutes?" he tried. He honestly wasn't sure.

"Please don't tell anybody, this is kind of embarrassing," she said. He looked confused.

"What's embarrassing?" he asked. Raven was a superb actress, appearing momentarily bashful.

"I was wondering... no, it's silly," she said. He'd never be able to resist that.

"What? Tell me!" he said. Raven smothered her smile.

"I was wondering if I was pretty," she said. All lies. She knew, objectively, she was attractive. Starfire also insisted upon it. "I've always thought I might be... too weird," she continued, with a grain of truth, though it was an old thought, one she had let go years ago.

"N-no!" Beast Boy blurted. Raven's surprise was genuine, this time, meaning it didn't show much on her face. "You're fine, Rae. You aren't weird-looking... well, maybe a little with the grey skin and all... but not in a bad way!" Raven grimaced. He needed to work on giving better compliments.

"That's sweet of you to say, Beast Boy," she said, continuing with her plan. "But you're my friend and thus, a little biased. I've never known if someone has liked me that way so forgive me if I still have doubts. Unless..." she started.

"Un... unless what?" he asked, shakily. Raven bit her lip.

"Unless you know of anyone who might like me, Beast Boy. Do you?" she asked. His breathing grew fast and heavy, he blinked nervously and his vision grew dark around the edges.

"I..." he said.

"Yes?" Raven encouraged.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"_Yes_?"

"I... I'm pretty sure Kid Flash thinks you're pretty. He's always hitting on you when he's here," he said, forcing a laugh. Raven's expression grew stormy and she marched out of the common room. Beast Boy was gripped by the sensation that he'd just made a huge mistake but chose to ignore it. His instinct was telling him something that just couldn't be true: that Raven wanted to know what _he_ thought...

Raven paced in Starfire's room, irate.

"He's an idiot," she said for the tenth time since arriving. "What do I have to do to make him see?" she groaned, flopping down on Starfire's bed. Her expression was still rather blank, though her eyes and slightly downturned mouth hinted at her disappointment. Starfire gave her a moment to cool down a little before speaking.

"If I may, Raven. Why is it important that Beast Boy do the asking?" she asked. Raven scoffed.

"Well of course he should, he's... that's... hmmm. Excuse me."

Beast Boy was still in the common room, staring disconsolately through the window. He jumped to his feet when the doors opened and an angry-looking Raven marched straight for him.

"Beast Boy!" she said.

"R-Raven?" he stammered. She was now right in front of him.

"Beast Boy..." she breathed.

"_Raven?" _he squeaked. She stared without speaking.

"Hrm... this is actually a little more difficult when the shoe is on the other foot," she mumbled. Beast Boy was confused.

"Um... what?" he questioned. Raven waved away the question.

"Beast Boy. That exhibit I mentioned is still on. I would very much like you to go with me," she said.

"What? _Me_?" he asked, incredulously. She nodded. "But why? Wouldn't you prefer to take one of the others somewhere like that?" he said. Raven groaned again.

"The destination is irrelevant. I want to go with you, you idiot!" she snarled, getting a yelp from the changeling.

"You do?" he asked, a higher pitch than before. Raven took a calming breath and spoke.

"I do. I like you. If you are suitably well-mannered at the museum I may even let you hold my hand. If I am sufficiently pleased with you, there may even be a chance of another such outing. Maybe even kissing," she said, lightly. Beast Boy was almost apoplectic.

"_K-kissing?! Us?_" he yelped. Raven nodded thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

"Possibly. Indeed, the more I think on it, the more I prefer that outcome. In fact, considering how patient I have been, I think I deserve a little preview," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "May I kiss you, Beast Boy?" she asked. Beast Boy's look of utter bewilderment slowly gave way to a shy smile and, eventually, he nodded his assent. Smiling back at him, Raven tilted her head and placed a brief, delicate kiss on the changeling's lips.

"Wow..." he breathed, grinning dopily. Raven shook her head, seeing his eyes follow her swaying hair.

"Such a charmer," she said. "I'll meet you here at seven, then we can go. If you can, wear something smart that isn't your uniform." She made to exit the room, going to choose her own outfit for the evening.

"Anything you say, Rae," he sighed, causing her to look back at him. He was smiling but in a way she hadn't seen before and couldn't truly describe. It made her heart leap and her stomach twist. She returned his smile and walked through the door, muttering to herself.

"Oh, I hope I know what I'm getting into," she mumbled. "Meh, it feels right. Like a step in the right direction."

**Ta-da! Just a little funny thing, hope you like it ^_^**

**-Jack**


End file.
